


Все пальцы левой руки

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: История о том, как Стив слишком переживал, а Баки нашел способ его успокоить.





	Все пальцы левой руки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам девятой картинки [этой цепочки](http://doodle.multator.ru/thread/S.H.I.T.Starbucks/5773747412cf8a7d248b4567). Автор картинки не пострадал.

– Господи, Баки, почему… – Стив замолчал, но было уже поздно.

– Что почему?

Стив поставил тарелки на стол и отвел глаза, но Баки успел заметить, как тот смотрел на его ладонь. Баки сжал ее в кулак, пошевелил пальцами и непонимающе посмотрел на Стива:

– Что такое-то? Ну кроме того, что она железная. Это вроде уже не новость. 

– У тебя шесть пальцев.

Стив старался сказать это ровным голосом, как будто всё в порядке, но отчего-то его это поразило почти так же, как сама железная рука. Эти пальцы казались какой-то бессмысленной деталью, призванной поярче проявить нечеловеческую природу и руки, и Зимнего Солдата. До этого, в бою, Стив ничего не замечал. Не до того было: какая, в общем-то, разница сколько пальцев тебя душит: пять или шесть. А сейчас металлическая ладонь спокойно лежала на кухонном столе. Стив только что вытащил тарелки из шкафа, обернулся, и вот, наконец, заметил.

– А, это, – спокойно откликнулся Баки. – Гениальная идея Брафловски. Был там у нас один любитель… альтернативных путей развития. Всё время подсчитывал, на сколько процентов улучшится функциональность, если изменить привычную конструкцию. Ходил, бумажками тряс. А если начальство давало добро – проверял свои теории на практике.

Баки поднялся, обошел замершего Стива, налил себе кофе и вернулся обратно к столу. Стив уже сто раз пожалел, что спросил, но Баки как раз закончил:

– Без практики теория мертва, сам понимаешь. – И хлопнул его по плечу здоровой рукой. – Давай лучше поедим, Стив.

***

Они вернулись к этому разговору позже, хотя, видит бог, Стив не хотел, всё произошло почти случайно.

Баки с Клинтом ждали, пока Стив допьет свой чай, чтобы пойти на полигон пострелять. Баки сидел и медленно, по очереди сгибал пальцы в кулак, а потом разгибал обратно.

– Чувак, когда я на это смотрю, у меня голова кружится, – пробурчал Клинт.

– Какой чувствительный, – хмыкнул Баки. – Тогда тебе повезло, что не видел всего остального.

Клинт выразительно скосил глаза на ширинку. Баки показал ему средний палец. Один из средних пальцев. Клинт попытался сообразить, как у него так получается, но запутался и плюнул на это.

Стив всё это время молчал, делая вид, что всё в порядке. Получалось у него как обычно, но Баки решил обойтись без комментариев, видимо понадеявшись, что ситуация как-нибудь сама рассосется. Чуда не произошло, и вечером Баки, собравшись с силами, спросил Стива, задумчиво смотрящего мимо телевизора с мельтешащими картинками:

– Ну что?

– Что? – повернулся к нему Стив.

– Что тебя так обеспокоило? Ты тоже хочешь узнать, не появилось ли у меня лишнего члена в штанах?

– Боже, Баки, нет. Конечно, нет. Мне бы и в голову не пришло, что ГИДРе это зачем-то будет нужно. То есть я не вижу никакого смысла. Хотя это не значит, что… – Стив смешался, но потом закончил более уверенно: – Нет, я об этом не думал.

– Тогда в чем дело? 

– Всё в порядке. Я стараюсь не лезть, куда не нужно, мне это сложно, ты знаешь. – Стив хмыкнул. – А ты не помогаешь.

– Стив, – Баки посмотрел на него укоризненно, – я же не отстану. В чем дело?

Стив вздохнул.

– Ты сказал, что Клинт не видит всего, и я… Ну, я просто беспокоюсь за тебя. Думаю, что, может быть, тебе нужен врач или какая-то помощь. Я не знаю, о чем именно ты говорил, и тебе не нужно ничего объяснять, просто ты спросил, а я ответил.

– Ясно, – кивнул Баки. – Не переживай так, всё нормально. Насколько я знаю, больше ничего нет. В коленных суставах какая-то специальная хрень, чтобы нагрузку компенсировать, и всё.

Стив уже облегченно выдохнул, когда Баки добавил:

– Остальные идеи Брафловски не прижились.

– О господи, – пробормотал Стив.

По лицу Баки было видно, что он тут же проклял себя за длинный язык. Убедить Стива в том, что слова «не прижились» не стоит понимать буквально, у него теперь точно не получилось бы, идиотом Стив не был. 

– Если тебя это утешит, умер он довольно неприятно, – почти извиняющимся тоном сказал Баки.

Стива не утешило, но он велел себе заткнуться и убрать скорбное выражение с лица. Не хватало еще, чтобы Баки начал беспокоиться о том, как бы пощадить его чувства. 

– А Клинта я просто дразнил, – заключил Баки, закрывая тему.

Стив выдавил из себя улыбку.

***

Жизнь шла своим чередом, и довольно скоро их отношения вернулись в прежнюю колею настолько, что у Стива появилась возможность – множество разнообразных возможностей – убедиться, что член у Баки по-прежнему всего один, и с ним действительно всё в порядке.

Стиву казалось, что он хорошо справляется. Не задерживает на металлических пальцах взгляд дольше нужного, не уделяет им слишком много внимания в постели, просто целует, пересчитывая каждый раз про себя, но о последнем знать никому не обязательно. Если бы Стив задумался, он бы точно понял, что это вовсе не было чем-то сексуальным. Скорее, дело было в чувстве вины. Или, может быть, в том, что нечеловеческая рука Баки вызывала в нем до конца неосознаваемый хтонический ужас. Но Стив не задумывался. И, как это часто случалось, когда Стив слишком долго не мог заставить себя остановиться и подумать о чем-то неприятном, вместо него это делал Баки.

Однажды, вернувшись из ветеранского центра, от Сэма, Стив зашел к себе в спальню и увидел на кровати пластиковую ногу и небольшую коробку с голой девицей и надписью через всю коробку «Вагина киберскин».

– Баки! – крикнул он в приоткрытую дверь. – Что это у меня тут лежит? То есть я вижу что, но к чему ты это?

– Я подумал, – громко ответил Баки из кухни, – что тебе это должно помочь.

Он с грохотом поставил что-то на плиту и зашел наконец в комнату к Стиву. Тот как раз закончил изучать вагину и взялся за ногу. Нога оказалась левой и не сгибалась в колене. Кроме того, дизайнер не посчитал нужным обозначить на ней пальцы.

– Где ты ее взял? – спросил Стив.

– Купил. – Баки был абсолютно невозмутим, как человек, уверенный, что всё сделал правильно. – Это от манекена. Я подумал, что тебе тоже нужно обзавестись какими-нибудь искусственными частями тела. Так что вот.

– Что вот? – тупо переспросил Стив.

– Теперь у тебя есть третья нога и киберкиска.

– Фу, Баки, – машинально поморщился Стив.

– Надеюсь, теперь, – продолжал Баки не обращая внимания, – ты оставишь мои пальцы в покое. Мы можем брать всё это в постель, я буду облизывать твою ногу...

В доказательство своих намерений, Баки взял пластиковую ногу и лизнул ее под коленом.

– Обожаю твои коленки, – объяснил он ошарашенному Стиву.

– И это, – Баки хлопнул по коробке, – мы тоже найдем куда применить. 

Это был тот редкий случай, когда Стив не знал, что сказать, и потому промолчал.

После обеда выяснилось, что им давно пора сходить в супермаркет за продуктами. Стив уже натягивал куртку, когда Баки на секунду исчез в его спальне, а вернувшись, сказал:

– Нога, Стив. – И протянул ему ногу от манекена. – Ты не можешь уйти без нее. 

Стив никак не мог решить, как на всё это реагировать, потому что, с одной стороны, это выглядело как дурацкий розыгрыш, а с другой – Баки же сделал это не просто так, видимо, ему было действительно некомфортно с ним и он пытался что-то… 

Баки сунул ногу Стиву под мышку и вытолкал из квартиры.

В магазине Баки пристроил Стивову ногу в тележке и изредка щекотал за пятку. Когда девушка на кассе с подозрением покосилась на них, Баки сделал серьезное лицо и сказал, кивнув на Стива:

– Он герой войны. Неужели искусственные конечности – до сих пор повод так пялиться на человека? – Баки неодобрительно покачал головой. – Куда катится эта страна.

Покупки они оплатили в полном молчании, но когда выходили, Стив спросил:

– Может, прекратим?

– Нет уж, – сразу отозвался Баки, не делая вид, что не понимает, о чем речь. – Помнишь, что ты на прошлой неделе говорил девушке в кофейне, которая пялилась на мою руку?

– Нет. 

– А я помню. Забирай свою ногу и не вздумай положить ее в багажник! Это же часть твоего тела, не нужно ее стесняться, Стив! Кстати, давай заедем в «Слепого кашалота», съедим пару гамбургеров, ужасно хочу есть.

В «Кашалоте» Баки отодвинул стул и, отобрав у Стива ногу, усадил ее поудобнее, нежно погладил по бедру, а потом улыбнулся подошедшей официантке, которая оглядывала их с некоторым напряжением.

– Моему другу до сих пор иногда неловко, – объяснил он. – Еще не привык к своей новой… Ну, вы понимаете. – Он кивнул на стул, над которым торчала пластиковая левая пятка. – Экспериментальная разработка.

По лицу девушки было видно, что она подумывает вызвать охрану.

– Мне бургер с говядиной, – твердо сказал Стив, – и двойную картошку. 

Покосившись на ногу, он добавил после паузы:

– А она ничего не будет.

– Мне то же самое, – сказал Баки.

***

Вечером, когда они в парке кормили уток, Стив уже совсем освоился и отпихивал самых наглых новой ногой, а когда Баки начал издеваться над костюмом Капитана Америки – некоторые шутки никогда не устаревают – даже несильно стукнул его пластмассовой пяткой по лбу.

***

Когда около полуночи Баки вышел из душа, Стив уже спал. Залезая под одеяло и стараясь устроиться поудобнее рядом со Стивом, Баки нащупал в центре кровати нечто длинное и твердое – было несложно догадаться, что это. От его возни Стив проснулся и, перекинув пластмассовую ногу через Баки, придвинулся ближе.

– Я решил назвать ее Бетти, – сонно пробормотал он. – Она милая.

Баки фыркнул ему в волосы и согласно кивнул:

– Конечно, милая. Тебе стоит позировать с ней для журналов.

Стив вздохнул и бездумно переплел свои пальцы с пальцами железной руки.

– Твоя рука тоже милая, да? 

– Что-то вроде того, – хмыкнул Баки. – Так что можешь больше не переживать так из-за нее. Кстати, насчет твоей вагины, я тут подумал...

– Вот она точно не милая, – быстро отозвался Стив.

– Мы можем назвать ее Элис, – предложил Баки.

Стив застонал и накрыл голову подушкой. 

Жизнь определенно налаживалась.


End file.
